Taking Matters into Your Own Paws
by Roobear98
Summary: Alexandria Lillian Potter soon discovers her amazing metamorphic powers with the ability to transform into a small kitten. Meeting the Hogwarts school transfiguration teacher, Alex is determined to get away from her sad life at her relatives. At Hogwarts she meets a snarky potions master and a kind hearted mediwitch. Will Alex's cover be blown? (AN: Long oneshot.)


Title: Taking Matters into Your Own Paws

Summary: Alexandria Lillian Potter soon discovers her amazing metamorphic powers with the ability to transform into a small kitten. Meeting the Hogwarts school transfiguration teacher, Alex is determined to get away from her sad life at her relatives. Alex follows our beloved transfiguration teacher and side apparates along to Hogwarts were she meets a snarky potions master and a kind hearted mediwitch. Will Alex's cover be blown? Can she remain at her new "home"? Will she survive the new world she just ended up in?

Author's Note: A few of these characters are not mine. They are the work of the famous J. K. Rowling in her bestselling books Harry Potter. So I give my credit to her and the characters in the world of Harry Potter and dedicate this to them.

Earlier that morning I had put a large distance between me and my overly large cousin. Dudley Dursley and his pack of cronies were playing their favorite game, Potter Punting. They would chase after me when the game started and I would outrun them all and be the one to get in trouble. Vernon Dursley, my beloveduncle, would then throw me into my usual room, the cupboard under the stairs, where I would stay for a day or two without food or drink. When my punishment was over I would spend the rest of the day doing my chores in the house and yard.

My name is Alexandria Lillian Potter. I was currently sitting in my cupboard after Dudley had chased me and failed to catch me. Dudley then blamed me for being to fast and I was punished. I sat on the small mattress that was my bed; my head resting on my hands and I stared at the wall. I was thinking of some far off place away from my relatives. My long, curly black hair lay across the upper part of the old faded white dress that Aunt Petunia used to wear when she was little. My vibrant green eyes stared unseeingly at the wall day dreaming of fire breathing dragons and princesses trapped in castles.

Loud heavy footfalls roused me from my dreams. They proceeded down the stairs above me causing small amounts of dust to fall from my ceiling. They then stopped in front o my cupboard and I could hear the multiple locks and latches being slid out of place, then the door to my cupboard opened and I came face to face with my red faced uncle.

"Get out of there and start on your chores girl." My uncle snarled.

"Yes sir," I replied as I calmly made my way out to the garden in the backyard to start on my list of chores. Before I could open the shed, however, my Uncle stepped out onto the nicely kept patio.

"You know the routine girl. Your Aunt, Dudley and I are going to go out and celebrate Dudley's birthday and want this yard to be cut and pruned to perfection." He said harshly. Vernon turned to leave but stopped in the frame of the patio door. "Oh we will be back around eight o'clock so don't worry about not getting your chores done." With that he left; sliding the glass door back into place with a faint click. I waited until I heard the roar of and engine. I listened to it fade away, now sure that I was officially alone. Or so I thought.

On the low brick wall separating the neighbors sat an old tabby cat. She watched me from her perch with large hazel eyes. She tilted her head to the side, watching me with a thoughtful look, as I began to work. As I went on working I got a strange feeling I was being watched. And curiosity got the better of me.

I looked over shoulder and met the eyes of the cat. I slowly stood where I was at in the garden. I cautiously approached it. When I was only a foot from the strange cat I lifted my arm and scratched it behind the ear. The cat purred its thanks. After what seemed like a long while of petting the tabby I spoke.

"Ugh." I sighed. "I wish I could be like you. Happy and free to roam and eat when you please. No hard work besides sleeping on a wall all day." I spoke to the cat with a faint smile. The cat looked at me with a sorrowful expression. 'Is that normal cat behavior?' I mused to myself, but shrugged it off. Although it seemed all my questions would soon be answered because my body began to change.

I quickly lowered my arm. The cat on the wall seemed to stretch toward the sky as shrank to the ground. The old cat watched with intent eyes as fluffy black fur spread over my appendages. Large pointed ears protruded out of my head as my nose formed into a tiny pink snout. When the transformation was complete I resembled a seven week old kitten. The larger cat hopped from the wall gracefully and approached me.

"Why am I so small?" I wondered aloud. Being so tiny caused my voice to be higher pitched and make me sound like a little five year old.

"You're in your Animangus form." The tabby replied in a kind gravely voice. "I am quite impressed." The old cat added while she circled me. I looked down wondering what the old bag of fleas was talking about. When I saw my tiny quarter size pause I bolted past the other cat and raced to the newly cleaned patio doors where I could clearly see my reflection.

My body was tiny and covered from head to toe in fluffy black fur. My large bright green eyes were shining brightly above my tiny kitten nose. Large bat like ears sat on the top of my head my little furry head. Directly above my right eye where a tiny patch of fur sat partially hiding my strange lightening bolt scar. I had a white tummy and the tip of my tail was white as well. I spun around looking at my tail.

"What in the world?!" I cried now turning back to the glass as the old cat sat down beside me. She gazed at me for a long moment.

'Maybe I should tell her' Minerva the tabby thought. 'She deserves the right to know what she just accomplished. And I am NOT going to wipe her memory so she doesn't try it again in the presence of a Muggle.' After what seemed like an eternity Minerva turned to me and spoke.

"I don't think we have formally met?" Minerva said smiling faintly as she extended her stripped front paw for me to shake. Hesitantly I shook it.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts." From the look of confusion on my face she added, "A school for witches, like yourself, and wizards to train and learn magic before taking on the wizarding world." My jaw dropped open in surprise showing all of my pointed canine teeth.

"Wizarding world? What are you talking about? Magic isn't real. Is it?" I asked Minerva. 'This has to be a dream.' I mused to myself as I waited for an answer. 'In a little bit Uncle Vernon is going start yelling at me to get up.' I shook my head in disbelief.

Minerva looked at me in sorrow. 'She doesn't know anything' *sigh* 'At least she will soon see in a few years.' With that thought she transfigured me and herself back into our human forms. She then began to explain to me all about the wizarding world and my parents. Not mentioning how famous I was.

As she talked to me, time seemed to fly by without our notice. She talked for hours about magic and my parents, until around 6:30pm. McGonagall looked at the evening sky and she spoke, "I believe I have deprived most of your time to work." As she said that, she waved her frail hand and before my eyes the siding of the house looked as if it were brand new. The wilting flowers perked up as if they had been watered while the grass lost a few centimeters of its length. The broom leaning against the house moved on its own, sweeping the dirt off the patio. A pair of hedge trimmers began to sheer clippings off the bushes.

"Was that magic?" I asked my eyes widening in surprise. "Will I be able to do stuff like that?"

"Someday." The old witch said with a wink. Her hazel eyes stared into mine. She stood and brushed off her long emerald green robe. Minerva tightened the bun she had her hair in. "I must leave back to Hogwarts." She said. McGonagall snapped her fingers and all the Muggle tools filed back into the shed.

"Can I come with you?!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. This is my chance! My chance to leave my relatives and live with people that actually loved me! "Please!" I begged. "I want to go with you! Don't let me stay here at the Dursley's!" Tears began to sting my eyes.

McGonagall looked into my teary pleading face. 'I can't see how Albus had just left her on the doorstep of those horrid Muggles. But the rules state no students are allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the summer holidays.' Minerva sighed.

"One day you'll understand, but I cannot take you with me." Minerva said. She then stroked my curly hair before she left with a hard and strangled goodbye.

'I hope she will be alright.' McGonagall thought as she strode to the appiration point. 'Potter's so young and sad. She shouldn't have been put in that house in the first place.' Of course she didn't notice the tiny black figure darting in and out of hiding to avoid the witch's keen eyes.

I was determined. I transformed back into the tiny cat and quickly pursued the old witch. I slinked in and out of the shadows. I wasn't going back to the Dursley's, not with the way they treat me.

McGonagall briskly stepped in between Arabella Figg's house, "the cat lady" as I called her, and Mrs. Figg's neighbor. She then drew her dark brown hickory wand. Quickly, just as she began to murmur a weird incantation, I hooked my little claws into the hem of her cloak, with a flick of her wand, McGonagall apperated with me as a sidelong passenger without her notice.

I felt a strange pull behind my stomach and a rush of wind in my ears. I couldn't open my eyes, breath or even move as it felt as though I was being sucked through a straw. Afraid of what was happening, my life flashed before my. Images of my life at my relatives and school flashed behind my scrunched eyelids. The horrible years went by and I knew I was going to fail at my attempt to be free. But a strange feeling told me to keep a hold of the cloth. Just as the sensation of being stretched and pulled through a straw had come, it stopped. I felt as my paws hit solid ground and I quickly retracted my claws from the fabric. McGonagall then walked away from me without even noticing I had followed her.

My head spun. As waves of dizziness flowed through my limbs, I sat on my haunches as I began to sway. The long corridor I was sitting in began to rock back and forth. 'Where am I?'

The long corridor stretched as far as me spinning eyes could see. The stone floor under my pink pads was cold but expertly cleaned. The walls held hundreds of strange paintings. The more I watched them the more confused I became. 'What?' The figures in the delicate frames were moving. They moved from painting to painting talking with other painted figures. 'This must be magic.' I mused, mesmerized by the talking and moving paintings.

I slowly stood on my shaky cat legs after the waves of nausea from the appiration receded. I swayed at first but soon recaptured my balance and began to investigate the connecting corridors. I kept glancing up at the paintings listening to them talk. I sat and listened to them. However, I didn't notice the faint footsteps making their way down the side corridor and around the corner, where I was, unfortunately, sitting.

I yowled as I felt something squish my tail flat to the ground. Pain shot up my spine, but as soon as the pressure on my tail had come, it was released. I dashed away from the place I had been sitting and saw a polished suit of armor. I squeezed behind it and the wall, curling up to try and hide from whatever had been on my tail. My body shook from the fear and pain while my aching tail swished back and forth nervously. 'Please don't let them get me!' My mind raced as I thought of what the Dursleys might say if ended back up on their doorstep after disappearing for awhile. 'I only wanted to leave my relatives! Please don't let me get caught and sent back!' Tears leaked out of my emerald green eyes. They ran down my cheeks making my fur stick out at odd angles.

Suddenly I felt cold fingers gripping the scruff of my neck firmly, but gently. The hand lifted me out from behind the armor display. I closed my eyes and began to claw at the air, trying to get away from the strange discomfort in my neck. I mewled as more tears leaked from my closed eyelids.

When I opened my eyes and blinked, tears dropping the six feet from where I was dangling. I was met with the face of a very stern looking man. His greasy black hair was long enough that it hung down near his neck. This man had a hooked nose and very pale sallow skin. He wore, from what I could tell seeing as I couldn't move my head to much, a black button up shirt along with long black pants and newly shining black shoes. A long black cloak hung around his shoulders and swirled down around his legs. He held me up at eye level I got a good look into his eyes. They were pure obsidian black and ran into the distance reminding me of long dark tunnels that could see into my soul.

This man stared at me for a moment or two before gently placing me in the palm of his free hand. I mewled in fear, gazing over the side of his strangely stained hand to the ground below. I pulled my legs up underneath my tiny body, trying to make myself as small as possible. I looked into his black eyes with my pleading green. We stared at each other for long moment before I gained enough courage to speak.

"Put me down….. P-please?" I stammered, but instead to the man, it came out as a strangled meow. He stared at me and cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, giving me a thoughtful look. He raised his other hand and began to place it on my head for comfort. I pulled away out of habit and fear of this other human.

"There, there little one. No need to be afraid." He soothed silkily. His voice was a deep baritone like sound. He reached out to pet me again and I hesitantly let him. His long fingers were placed gingerly on my head and he gently scratched me behind my huge ear. It was soothing and comforting to me and made me put more trust in the man. I let out faint, but noticeable purr that he took notice to.

The strange man in all black then briskly began to carry me down multiple corridors and flights of stone stairs. The lower we went, the colder the air became. I shivered slightly as he stepped off the last step and made his way down a long dark hall lined with flickering torches that illuminated the angry faces of very scary looking paintings and casting eerie shadows upon the floor and ceiling. At the end of the long corridor, a large life size painting stood in front of us.

The painting was as tall as the man holding me. The gold framed painting held a very scary looking man with long black hair that would have reached past his shoulders if it hadn't have been tied back from his face. He was dressed in green robes with silver trim that billowed behind him in the background of the picture. The man held a staff that was as tall as he was and it was etched with tiny metal snakes that sat on its hilt and point. A large green glittering snake swayed beside him, hissing as it stared at me.

"_Ssssuch a tiny little creature isssn't it ssssssir?" _ The snake queried as it looked up at the green man. I had the feeling only he and I could understand what the snake had said. A very malice like expression was in his eyes as he scowled down at me, his murky green eyes searching through my bright green.

I swallowed thickly and began to quiver under his icy stare. I stood on the palm of the man in all black's hand and tried to back away, still holding the others powerful gaze. My tail curled until it was between my legs as I slowly backed away. Soon my back paw touched no more hand beneath it, just air. I broke eye contact and glanced behind me. I could not hide or jump, since I wasn't exactly used to jumping and maneuvering in my cat abilities yet. I jumped when I heard the painting chuckle.

"Scrawny little thing you got there Severus." The painting replied. His voice was icy and smooth and made the hair on my body to stand up on end. The man looked up from the ground in his painting and began to go into a fits of hysterical booming laughter.

"She looks as if she... HA… just passed through the Bloody Baron for the first time." He managed to say through his gales of laughter.

"Salazar just open the door; before I have Albus see to your insolence." The man holding me stated in an elegant silky voice. "Albus will then remove you from your current perch and place you somewhere less convenient." The man in all black replied calmly to the painting named Salazar. Salazar had reduced to chuckles as he wiped tears from his murky eyes. When he finally composed himself, he smirked down at us.

"Ahhhh… but Severus you do have to admit it was highly funny. I haven't scared anyone that badly in years, and yet the ones I have scared never reacted quite like that." Salazar smiled motioning to me with his hand.

"Just open the door." Severus, as Salazar called him, replied curtly. Salazar began to laugh again, but he complied and his painting swung away from the wall as if it were on hinges. Behind the frame sat an open door leading into a dimly lit room.

Severus stepped through the portrait hole and closed to the painting behind us, cutting off Salazar's insane laughter. He then led me into an elegant room. A large fireplace stood off to the right of us where it opened up into the sitting room. A huge black leather couch, along with a recliner that sat on a green designed rug stood in the room. Bookshelves lined the walls beside the fire place, holding if not hundreds then thousands of books. The walls were a dark green adding depth to the room's elegance. The hallway opened up on my left to an extravagant kitchen with dark granite counter tops and dark mahogany wood cabinets. The hallway in front of us then held a number of doors further along the way.

As soon as Severus had entered the large living room the fire sparked to life and began to crackle madly as if celebrating the return of its owner. When the fire had flared upwards in the stone fireplace it startled me and I jumped into the air. I latched onto the nearest possible safety, which was Severus's cloak. I began to shake as the aftershock of my small fright. He sighed heavily and curled his hand under my stomach in an attempt to pry me from the black fabric.

When he managed to get me off, he held me again and strode over to the couch which he gingerly placed me on. He then turned on his heel and headed towards the large kitchen. I gazed around the room curiously. The warm fire washed over me and warmed my trembling limbs. I bounded down from the couch and made my way towards the peaceful warmth. I lied down on my back in front of it, purring in content of the satisfying warmth that had replaced the cold dungeon atmosphere.

Severus reentered the room carrying a small bowl of luke warm milk. When he saw me lying in front of the fire, purring loudly and rubbing my back against the soft rug, he couldn't help the small smile that had graced his lips. Unsure of where the little thing came from or even how it got into the castle, Severus saw that I was different.

Composing himself and putting up a blank mask, he sat down on the couch and sat the bowl of milk on the rug. He crossed his legs, leaned back, and watched me lay on my back. I could smell the strong aroma of the milk, due to my newly developed nose. It smelled delicious and I was very hungry. I stopped rubbing my back on the rug and sat up, looking at the bowl longingly. I warily glanced up at Severus who was watching my every move.

I slowly stood and hesitantly made my way nearer to the strange human. When I reached the bowl, I sniffed determined to find something wrong with it. Poison, sleeping drugs, something that would bring harm to me. Adults always taught me to not trust people that just walk up to you and are strangers. Dudley, however, would follow them if they had some form of sweet one way or another. 'Stupid fat pig.' I thought darkly. I turned my glare to Severus, demanding him to say what he put in the bowl. As if reading my mind and interoperating my glare he spoke.

"It's not poisoned if that is what you're thinking," he responded. "You are very intelligent to even think if I did anything to your drink. Smart cat." I watched him and kept my eyes on him as I lowered my head to take a drink. It satisfied my hunger and thirst from earlier that day and I was very grateful. Finishing half of my dinner I began to walk back over to the fire for a nice long nap when a hand clamped down on the back of my neck. He hoisted me up and I spat and hissed in return clawing at the hand.

"Stop your fussing. I only want to get a better look at you. You are a very skinny little runt and I wanted to see how bad it was." Severus stated calmly. I pulled my legs into my body and growled. He sat me on couch and began to feel my ribs where they were easy to see. I growled angrily and when he felt my ribs, I swung around and bit his hand. I used my claws to dig into his skin and dug in deeper with my teeth. Severus hissed in pain.

"Get your claws and teeth off of me you mangy little beast!" He snarled in anger. He failed to get me off so as a backup he went over to the fireplace. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder, he tossed it into the fire and stuck his head in. "Poppy come here this instant!" He yelled and then cut off the connection so he could try to pry me off yet again.

Poppy Pomfrey, a medwitch at the school of Hogwarts, stepped through the fireplace and looked at the scene before her. Severus had his hand clasped onto the top of my head trying to pull my teeth from his skin. Poppy had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. Of course Severus noticed.

"Don't just stand there watching me struggle with the little beast!" He snarled. "Get it off me!" Poppy approached Severus and he held out his arm for her to get a better look at me. I growled loudly as she approached. She gently put her hands under my stomach and tried to pull me off, but I just dug in deeper. Severus sucked in a breath from the pain.

"Stubborn little thing." I heard Poppy mutter under her breath. "Come on sweetie, let go. We are not going to hurt you." I glared up at them. I didn't really trust either of them. Then I thought of something. I was in a new place with new people that didn't know I was human. I could stay here at this castle and not have to return to that family of fat pigs. 'Perhaps I could become a little pet to one of these….wizards.' I thought. Very hesitantly, I unlatched my claws and teeth. Severus quickly pulled his hand away from me as if I was going to bite it again. He snarled profanities under his breath like, 'stupid little runt' and 'angry vermin'. I growled and hissed at him just for hearing those words, my ears dropping to a flat position on my head.

Poppy couldn't help but snicker at the two of us. She sat on the couch with me in her lap. She was wearing a long robe, much like Minerva's, I noted but it was an off white and had a belt holding multiple different vials of oddly colored liquids. Poppy had graying, dirty blond hair and pale skin. Her body was very skinny with her age but was fairly strong despite that. She stroked my head and spine to try and get me to calm down and watched me with her deep blue eyes. Severus soon sat on the couch beside us.

"Ever touched me again and I'll rip off one of your fingers next time." I growled under my breath, but of course they didn't understand. Poppy chuckled at me and stroked my ear while I glared off at the fireplace. She took Severus's hand and pulled out one of the liquids from her belt. She let a few drops set on his hand before raising her wand conjuring some bandages to wrap around the wound.

"What caused this 'mangy beast' to try and rip off your arm?" She asked with an eyebrow raised and an amused smirk gracing her lips. Severus scowled and didn't meet her eye. I purred happily, knowing what she was implying. She thought he was over reacting when I had 'gruesomely' tried to rip off his hand.

"Well, the little runt bit me after I tried to access what condition it-"

"It's a female Severus." Poppy corrected, petting my head while she spoke.

"Whatever Poppy, and don't really care what she is." He responded sarcastically. I scowled and glared at him, my eyes narrowing. "Don't give me that look. You probably aren't even smart enough to even understand anything we say." He said waggling his finger in my face. I growled and swiped a clawed paw at his hand. He yanked it back while Poppy chuckled into her hand.

"I wouldn't underestimate her Severus. She seems to understand. Don't you little one?" She cooed softly stroking my ear. I purred in content from the little comfort I was getting and savored every minute. Not having much love in my life, I found having it a blessing in itself. I rolled onto my back letting my paws stretch in the air.

"Awwwww!" Poppy cooed as she scratched my tummy. Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned his gaze to the large grandfather clock backed against the wall.

'Nine- thirty, it is getting late.' Severus then voiced the time to Poppy while I drifted off into the beautiful world of dreams.

"Isn't she just precious? I'll take care of her Severus and see to her skinniness." Poppy stated quietly so as not to wake me as I slept. Poppy stood and held me gently in her arms, stroking my head absentmindedly. "Thank you for calling me." Poppy added as she made her way to the hearth of the fireplace. "I doubt you two would get along after she attacked you." She wore an amused expression on her face, while Severus scowled down at the floor. "By Severus. I will see you down in the Great Hall tomorrow?"Severus didn't answer and a moment later, Poppy disappeared in a rush of green flames.

Poppy gently carried me to her private quarters in her office. She silently opened the door and stepped into her cozy home. Warm cream colored walls greeted her, covered in many moving photos of her children and grandkids. Poppy walked back to her bedroom and took a pillow from the bed. Placing it at the foot of the queen sized four poster bed; she gently laid me down on the fluffy fabric. Poppy herself got ready for the night and soon found herself in bed thinking of the new charge she had come across.

Something was strange about the little ball of fur that had been found wandering the halls. She thought back to how I single handedly took on Severus and how I was growling at him every chance I got.

"She doesn't possess fear." Poppy murmured into the air as she drifted of to sleep. 'What should I call her? She has no name.' Poppy's eyes drooped more as she thought. 'Her eyes are so familiar to me. She reminds me so much of… Lily.' Poppy soon succumbed up to sleep, while I, Lily slept on.

Morning came quickly for the castle. The golden rays of the sun warmed the grounds from their once cold demeanor, help wake the sleepy occupants staying in its grounds. The rays crept through the window in Poppy's bedroom illuminating the pillow I had slept on. The sun warmed my back while I began to wake. I stretched out wanting more of the comforting warmth as I slipped into a foggy haze of lazy sleepiness.

Poppy soon awoke and sat up in her bed. She stood and went to get ready for the day. She walked by me in my content hypnotic state and couldn't help but smile at me. Poppy crouched down and scratched my chin while began to purred loudly. Poppy chuckled and stood and headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

While Poppy got ready, I decided it was abut time to get up. I stood on the pillow and arched my back, trying to get the tired ache from my joints. I sat on my haunches, licked my paws and proceeded to clean my face and soft fur. My sand papery tongue slicked down the tufts that seemed to curl and become unruly much like my hair was before in my human form.

While I was cleaning Poppy entered and walked over to me. She knelt down beside me and stroked my head. I stood and rubbed against her hand, my cat instincts taking over. Poppy used her nails to scratch down along my back. She curled her hand under my stomach and hoisted me into her arms. I purred happily as she carried me out of her private quarters and into the expansive Infirmary in the castle.

Crisp white sheets covered the many beds strewn along the walls. The sanitary white walls, floors and the whole clean shine to the room just burned my eyes. Aunt Petunia would be so jealous. Even she couldn't get her house this clean. Small doors were located at the back of the room leading to private rooms for patients and a large pair of double doors led out into the many hallways winding within the castle. The high ceiling rose about 20 feet from the shimmering floor. Large glass paned windows sat upon the walls above each bed, allowing a fantastic view of the castle grounds.

Poppy sat me down on one of the soft Infirmary beds while she went to get a few potions that it would be necessary for me take. She returned a few moments after to find me right where she left me staring at her curiously.

"I'm going to check your health and weigh you because just from where I'm standing, I can see you are severely under weight." Poppy said setting the three potions on the side table. I looked at her warily wondering if I should let her. Then it came to mind how kind she was to me and had aided me in getting away from that overly large bat. I glanced at her and relaxed a little knowing she was gentler and nicer than the bat like man.

Poppy slowly approached the bed and picked me up so I was on my feet. She felt down my ribs and spine feeling everything. Her frown deepened while she worked. Soon she conjured a scale and sat me on top of the cool metal. Poppy straightened and stood back giving me this calculating eye. I could see just from her expression, that she was very concerned for my health. If cats had cheeks that could blush I would have been doing that right now.

The scale went off with a series of small beeps. Poppy unfolded her arms and approached me. She looked down at the number on the scale. She grimaced and picked me up. I got a glimpse of why Poppy was upset. One and a half pounds, which is severely underweight for a healthy seven week old kitten.

"Well you are very underweight as I expected."She frowned, "but we can fix that." Poppy held me with her one arm while she grabbed the phials off the nightstand. "You can drink these and gain some healthy weight." She sat me down on the stand and grabbed my head on either side with her strong fingers. I hissed and spat as she brought the foul smelling liquid to my lips, but she pressed the tip of the phial to my mouth and forced e to swallow. It was horrid. Disgusting thick lumpy liquid slid down my throat while Poppy grabbed the other two phials and forced me to swallow again.

When she was finished I was gagging and running my tongue over my fur trying to get the taste out of my mouth. Poppy's lips twitched ever so slightly and I knew she was trying not to laugh. I growled at her and glared while she put a hand over her smiling mouth. Poppy soon composed herself and drew her wand. With a flick and a few clinking noses later all the empty phials and scale were gone.

"I should head down to breakfast." Poppy mused aloud. 'I wonder if I should take her along.' "You're missing something…" She said trailing off. I looked down at myself trying to figure out what the medicine witch meant. Poppy's gaze moved to me and she smiled kindly and snapped her fingers. A small green leather collar dropped into her open palm. It had a silver identification tag on the front where a name was supposed to be etched. She picked me up in her arms and snapped the collar around my neck. As soon as the collar was settled on me the tag glowed briefly and when I craned my neck I saw there was name scribed into the metal. 'LILLY' stood out in big capital loopy script handwriting. Poppy held me protectively against her chest as she walked out the large infirmary doors after I was done inspecting the name.

Fear began to set in. I wondered if I would see Minerva again and she would recognize me. I glanced around the hallways, imagining her to just pop up out of nowhere and taking me back to… my relatives. As my fear began to escalate, we reached a pair of large mahogany doors at least 30 feet high. Madam Pomfrey gently pushed on the doors and they swung open with ease.

My jaw dropped. The ceiling, or at least what was supposed to be a ceiling, was what looked like a roofless view of the morning sky with wispy clouds rolling across it. The floor was made of polished cream marble while four long tables sat side ways in the room. At the back of the room was another large table with people sitting behind it.

Sitting in a high-backed chair was an old man with silvery hair. He had a long beard and wore purple robes. He also had bright twinkling blue eyes that shone brightly behind his half moon glasses that sat upon his crooked nose. I immediately recognized Minerva right away and my fear spiked. She was in her usual emerald green robe with an owl brooch attached to her chest. 'I see she is living up to her name with the owl.' I mused quietly. Her hair was in a tight bun, again, while she was eating from one of the many gold platters that were filled with food. A very short man, only two feet tall, sat on a pile of thick heavy looking books so he could actually see over the table top. He wore a pointed little hat and had miniature blue robes on. I saw Severus on the left of the old man. He glanced up at us and glared at me.

I did the adult and most rational thing, and I stuck my little pink tongue out at Severus. His glare intensified as I just stuck my nose in the air and didn't look at him.

I noticed another woman. She was slightly dumpy in my own opinion. She had black hair that sat underneath her pointed hat. Her skin was tanned while her cheeks were rosy making the woman look kind and cheerful. She wore yellow and black robes that stood out as much as the old man's purple ones. Another young woman sat beside the dumpy woman, picking at her food. She had white hair and strangely colored eyes. They were golden colored, like a hawk. She wore a deep blue robe with silver trim on her shoulders. My attention was drawn to the corner of the room where I saw amber colored eyes staring back at me.

A man with thinning greasy brown hair stood holding a big maine coone cat. It had brown fur with thin dark brown stripes along its back and legs. It had white paws just like mine. The cat watched me intently while the man sneered at me in Poppy's arm. The man had greasy skin and a hooked nose a lot worse than Severus'. His eyes were the same amber color as the cat's were. He was wearing tattered brown robes on top of a loose fitting dark brown shirt and fading black pants.

I looked away trying not to meet his gaze. I glanced at Minerva wondering if she had seen me yet. 'Nope.' I breathed a sigh of relief. Minerva was eating and reading a newspaper that was open in her lap. Poppy sat down on the other side of Severus sitting me on the table top while Poppy could grab breakfast. Severus glared at me and pulled his plate more to the other side as if I didn't already notice. If cats could smile or even smirk you would have seen the feral grin spread across my face. I casually looked at the ceiling with as much of a dreamy expression a cat could muster.

I slowly inched my left paw closer to his plate while he wasn't looking. I kept my snout turned away from him but my green gaze kept drifting back to his gold platter. Without warning, I strike. My paw was a blur as I snatched a piece of Severus' bacon. He blinked then looked at my smug face as I gobbled down the crispy treat. Severus, coming to his senses, growled loudly and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and dangled me over the side of the wooden table. Then he carelessly dropped me and I fell my legs all sprawled out from my body like some kind of animal throw rug.

"SEVEUS!" Poppy exclaimed. She leaned over the table, as did some of the other teachers obviously wondering what the mediwitch was going on about. I decided to play victim and act all cute. I stood shakily to my feet. 'My… my acting skills are getting quite good.' I acted like I tried to move on my front paw. I mewed pathetically and lifted my right paw to keep pressure off the fake pain. I looked up at Severus with big sad eyes and acted to back and cower away from him. I whined in false fear as my fur stood up on my back while my tail was erect, an unconscious animal instinct to show fear and also dominance. Poppy then ran around the table and began to assess my 'injury'. When Poppy sat down beside Severus again let a few forced tears leak down my cheeks. When Poppy wasn't paying attention to my face, I shot the best triumph look at Severus and stuck out my tongue with my eyes crossed, looking like a complete imbecile.

"Why you little-"Severus started.

"You stop that right now Severus Tobias Snape! She did not do a thing to-" But Poppy was cut off from her rant.

"That little beast is faking it!" Severus bellowed. Now all the people at the table were looking at Severus as if he lost it. He pointed an accusing finger at me an continued, "That thing is too smart for its own good and it will only cause more issues in the castle! Not like we already have enough problems as it is." He mumbled the last part.

"Minerva..." Poppy began and I froze on the spot, "You can talk to other cats right? Maybe you can talk to the little one?" I came out of my shock and began to struggle and squeal for me to be put down. I reared back and clamped my jaws into her hand. Poppy yelped. Her grip released and I twisted in the air to land on my paws. I quickly dashed under the table and skidded under one of the other four tables in the room. I crouched down, peeking up at the head table to see Poppy's shocked face while the others looked confused or concerned. The elderly man turned to Poppy who was clutching her hand to her chest in shock.

"Poppy…" He inquired gently, "What is the little ones name?" He reached over Severus and placed a hand on her arm. Poppy was staring off into space with a distant and hurt look on her face. "Her name is…. Lily….Albus. Her name is Lily." Poppy said in a strained voice. "Her eyes reminded me of her. Black fur just like James' and eyes just like Lily's... with the cutest white tummy." She chuckled drily. I saw in my peripheral vision that Minerva stiffened. I started to slink away as fast as possible.

"Alexandria?" Minerva asked quietly. I winced and stopped in my tracks. Fear spread through my limbs. I knew I had been discovered and there was now hiding. I bowed my head and slowly, ever so slowly made my way to the shadow at the edge of the table. I hesitated, thinking maybe I could fake it and act like a new cat that just happened to look like the kitten Minerva met yesterday. 'Maybe'. But I knew it was hopeless. No one would ever believe that story.

I stepped out into the light and stopped my gaze on the floor, shame flooding through me. Silence elapsed and covered the room like a thick fog. So thick, I could cut it with a mere flick of my claw. "Why did you follow me?" Minerva said breaking the silence. Tears began to pour down my face and I shook my head. "Alex-," Minerva started up again but I cut her off. My body stretched and bones cracked as I grew back to my original size and form.

"You don't understand ANYTHING!" I yelled tears dripping down onto my dirty shirt. "You have NO idea what goes on in that house… All I ever wanted was to be accepted and be with people who actually appreciate me, like YOU!" I screamed angrily at Minerva pointing an accusing finger. "Every since I had been placed on their doorstep I have been labeled as a Freak! A pathetic excuse for a human! I've lived in cupboard all my life, not to mention the pun- punishments I got! How would you like to be treated like some kind of- kind of animal that could attack at any moment! Every since I got this scar branded on to me from a crazy psychopathic snake-faced murder I been labeled a circus side show!" I Said hysterically as I lifted my bangs revealing the scar that haunted my life and dreams. "I followed you because I can't go back! It's not my home! It's my prison! All I ever wanted was family that actually cared for me and understood exactly why I can make things fly- or- or make things disappear into thin air! Change the color of my teacher's hair to blue because she finds it necessary to punish me when it was my cousin! I can even pop from one place to another with just a thought and even talk to snakes! To them I'm just a freaky little beast that they have to keep alive because SOMEONE! had to leave me in their beloved care!" I said giving the old man named Albus the angriest glare I could muster. My eyes were glowing with anger as my magic spiked dangerously.

The floor trembled from an unknown force, shaking the tables in different directions. The large window behind the head table shattered, but the shards just sat suspended in the air. The Great Hall doors burst open as a gale of cold howling wind whipped through the room circling around me. The food and plates lifted into the air beginning to turn in the massive typhoon I created. Green fire sparked between my fingers and my feet lifted a few inches above the ground as the wind became louder and louder. Faster and faster. Pure energy was licking my insides as I say flashes of my past life at the Dursley's. Soon, all my energy reached its peak and everything merged together to form a t tight ball around me. I curled in on myself as the deafening roar subsided, but then-

**_BOOM!_**

The energy that had surrounded me in a bubble burst sending out its fury and rage with outstanding force. The explosion rocked the banisters and tables turned over from the shockwave of magic that formed a wall and expanded out, destroying everything in its path. Then all fell silent.

The teachers all that had ducked and covered their heads slowly began to lift themselves from their position from under the main table. Glass, food, plates and wood splinters littered the floor of the room. All the candles that were suspended in the air were now fallen to the ground, magic that held them in the air sucked away from them, leaving them unable to stay airborne. A large pile of debris sat in the middle of the floor, right where I had been before. A cool breeze blew in from the broken window, fluttering the professors and headmasters now dirtied robes due to the ciaos.

Albus, after seeing the large devastation of the room, cast his eyes to the pile of rubble. Quickly realizing something, he vaulted over the table, even for his age, and ran to the pile. He began to shift and cast away the things in the pile, until he came to what he was looking for.

Albus grabbed the pale arm and hoisted the small figure up. Me. My body hung limp in his arms, unconscious. He pulled me up against his chest and hugged my unconscious form as he rocked me back and forth.

"What have I done?" Albus whispered to the air. He pulled my legs up over his arm, carrying me bridal style. I was so unhealthy and small that Albus barely had to lift a finger. Not even looking back at the destruction I caused, Albus, followed by a worried mediwitch and other shocked teachers, began to carry me back to the Infirmary.

A week passed without much sign of me waking up. Poppy had informed the others of the large amount of energy and magic that I used caused magical exhaustion, which means, that I used too much energy and practically put myself into a coma. I had been out for at least eight days, each day watched by one of the teachers to make sure I was monitored for any signs of waking.

On the ninth day of my stay in the magical healing ward, I began to stir. My brain was foggy and I felt light headed. Though my head felt light, my arms and legs felt like they lead. I groaned. Then a soft hand carded through my hair. It was warm and gentle as it massaged my scalp. Confusion washed over my face as my brows cinched together. I slowly turned my head, so as not to upset my soreness and make it any worse then what it was, and blearily opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first but began to clear as they refocused.

Albus Dumbledore carded his hands through my hair once more, gazing at me with a sad expression. He had watched over me the most through the many days I was confined to the bed. A small sad smile crossed his lips. Small but still there.

"Sleep child." He murmured quietly. "We have much to discuss when you are able." He massaged my scalp some more as I began to feel the fatigue wash over me again. Soon I was falling into utter blackness, with a small smile upon my lips.

Four years had passed since my adventure to Hogwarts and I was fitting well. I was adopted by the Headmaster himself, Uncle Albus as I liked to call him, and was living in his private quarters in the castle. Uncle Albus bought me my own clothes and even gave me my own room with a ceiling that imitated the night sky. I had spent hours within Albus' personal library, reading, failing miserable against Severus at chess, and spending late nights snuggled up to my new guardian.

Albus had gone to the Ministry of Magic with my treatment when I fully recovered from my temper tantrum, as Severus liked to tease me about. Amelia Bones, the head of Magical Children's' Welfare Department, got the Dursley's to come to a private evaluation so none of my media followers got the scope of the Girl- Who- Lived abused. Albus then had them sign over my custody to him and had me move in right away.

I am currently sitting in Uncle Albus' library writing to you, my dear friend. I hope that this story entertains you with humor and adventure, I sure as heck know Severus and Uncle Albus think it's funny.

Someone is coming down the hall. Better make this quick…

Sincerely,

Alexandria Lillian Potter/Dumbledore

I snap the diary shut just as Uncle Albus strides into the room. His were eyes twinkling merrily with Fawkes, his pet phoenix, sitting upon his sky blue robed shoulder as he comes to stand beside me. He smiles at me, a warm gentle smile made just for me. I smile broadly back, my braces glinting in the light of the room. I had to get them awhile ago because Poppy insisted that I would look like a mangy gargoyle if I didn't.

"Ready to go to the sorting ceremony? The other students are here." Albus asked kindly. It was my first year at Hogwarts so I had to be sorted into one of the houses. Gryffindor, the brave and courageous, Ravenclaw, the bright and most intelligent, Hufflepuff, the loyal and hard workers, and of course Slytherin, The cunning and wicked. I had no idea what house I would be in and I hoped Uncle Albus wouldn't mind if it wasn't Gryffindor, his old house.

I hopped down from the red armchair and walked up beside him. Uncle Albus smiled and placed a bony hand on my shoulder and began to guide me out of his- our private quarters. Cecelia, my familiar, sat curled around my shoulders. She was a large magical python that actually had venom, but she won't attack unless I tell her to. She had black scales with green tints in them. She also had the brightest amber eyes I have ever seen. I absent mindedly stoked her scales as we came closer to the Great Hall. Cecelia hissed under breath, dreaming of chasing mice. Albus glanced at me from the side. He placed an arm around my shoulders and held me close in a calming fatherly gesture.

"What is bothering you Alex dear. You seem… distant." Uncle Albus inquired softly. I paused for moment trying to form a reply in my mind. I came to the decision to be truthfully honest.

"What if I don't get into Gryffindor?" I asked hesitantly. "I mean, what if I get sorted into Slytherin, would you still-" I was cut off by the deep chuckle that emanated from Albus' throat.

"My dear child," He chuckled fondly while ruffling my hair, making it look even worse than it already was, "Of all the houses in this school, Slytherin is the most likely candidate for you. You are cunning and very intelligent. You also can speak to snakes. I would be surprised if you didn't get into Slytherin."

"Really?' I questioned, brow furrowing. "You wouldn't be upset if I wasn't in Gryffindor?"

"Why would I be?" He replied, amusement clear in his voice.

I huffed in annoyance as we reached the doors to the Great Hall. Albus led me inside where we were greeted by the older students. Some smiled and waved to me as we passed and I waved back. I situated myself up at the front of the room and waited for the ceremony to begin. Soon the other first years entered being led by Aunt Minnie. I started calling her that shortly after my adoption. She then stood in front of us all and silence spread across the room. The ceremony started and went on until finally-

"Alexandria Potter/Dumbledore!" Aunt Minnie called into the room with a pleased smile crossing her lips. She had bet with Severus that I would be in her house of lions while Sev argued I would be with his snakes.

Hushed whispers broke out amongst the groups and tables. Some even craned their neck to see me in all my savior glory. I paid them no mind as I moved to sit on the stool. I took a quick glance at Uncle Albus from behind and he only smiled and nodded in return. I smiled and let the Sorting Hat slip over my eyes.

"My, my… What an interesting character." The Hat mused within my mind. "A loving child that now has the family she always wanted and powers no one can even equal to." The hat paused in its assessment. "Your cunning out ways most of your traits but bravery is still in the running."

I chuckled within my mind. "So who's going to win the bet over which house I'm in?"

The Hat chuckled in return. The brim of the hat ripped open and shouted-

"Slytherin!"

I pulled that off my head and handed it to a thoroughly annoyed Aunt Minnie and swaggered over to the Slytherin table. Many clapped while the Slytherins cheered over that they got Alexandria Potter, the Girl- Who- Lived.

I looked up at the head table and saw Uncle Albus toast silently to me and I inclined my head in return. Albus suddenly chuckled and pointed at Sev from down the table. I looked over at him and giggled. He had a smug grin On his face as he stared at Aunt Minnie. She glared right back. Sev then held out his right hand, making the gesture he wanted his twenty galleons. Minnie growled and turned back to sorting the other first years, while Sev chuckled and I giggled. Composing myself and leaning back into my seat I smirked evilly.

'This is going to be a long year…'

The End! 


End file.
